This study investigates the role of opioids in menstrual cycle symptoms and endocrine dysfunction associated with obesity, aging and the effects of hormone replacement therapy. Pulsatile LH secretion is assessed across the menstrual cycle at times of low, maximal and falling inhibition by endogenous opioids on GnRH secretion in obese women, perimenopausal women before and during hormone replacement therapy, and normal volunteers.